Hancur di Atas Hamparan Red Velvet
by Blackbuster12
Summary: Saat Kiseki no Sedai hancur, bukan tanpa alasan. Bahkan sepotong kue dapat menyebabkan kehancuran One shot/dengan sedikit perubahan dari cerita asli


**1****st**** challenge from **Miya Miya Rei** and **andinify

**Prompt : Dessert**

**Juga dipersembahkan untuk Seijuurou Akashi dan fandom **_**Kuroko no Basuke**_**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat menikmati :D**

**.**

**.**

**Hancur di Atas Hamparan **_**Red Velvet**_

Sepasang mata _heterochrome_ milik remaja laki-laki dalam balutan jersey putih berpadu biru langit milik tim paling bergengsi, tim raja di puncak trofi turnamen basket antar SMA tingkat nasional, bergerak menyapu mega-stadion Tokyo dari ujung satu ke ujung lainnya. Ribuan manusia memenuhi stadion raksasa itu hari ini demi memastikan tim apa yang akan tampil di panggung final turnamen musim dingin kali ini. _Winter Cup_—begitu mereka semua menyebut turnamen basket antar SMA paling bergengsi ini—telah mendapatkan calon pemenangnya. Rakuzan, sang tim raja, telah memastikan posisi mereka sebagai salah satu kandidat pemenang, tinggal menunggu siapa lawannya. Kini, di bawah sana di lapangan, dengan skor 81-80, Seirin telah mengklaim satu posisi lowong yang tersisa, menyisihkan Kaijou selamanya dari turnamen tahun ini.

Seluruh penjuru stadion gegap gempita. Getarannya sampai terasa di jantung. Komentator dengan hebohnya mengumumkan dua tim yang akan beradu kemampuan pada final mendatang.

Rakuzan versus Seirin.

Tapi remaja pemilik mata-berbeda-warna yang didaulat sebagai kapten Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou, justru masa bodo dengan fakta tersebut. Baginya bukan hal penting tim mana yang akan menjadi lawannya nanti. Toh ia pasti menang. Tapi sungguh bohong kalau ia seratus persen tak peduli.

Disapukannya pandangannya sekali lagi ke arah kursi penonton. Lalu matanya berpindah ke lapangan di bawah. Ia tahu dan ia takkan bisa mengabaikan hal ini—tidak saat 5 pasang mata itu balik menatapnya, tak peduli serusuh apa keadaan di stadion ini.

Atsushi—centernya, Ryouta—play maker-nya yang masuk paling akhir namun paling cepat belajar, Shintarou—point maker terbaik yang pernah ia temui, tanpa melebih-lebihkan, Daiki—ace-nya, mungkin pemain terbaik yang pernah ada sampai saat ini dan, yang terakhir, kartu sakti mereka yang dijuluki _Phantom Sixth Man_—Tetsuya, kesemuanya hadir. Bagi yang lain ini adalah akhir semi-final biasa. Bagi para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_, ini adalah panggung pertaruhan yang menentukan.

Dahulu ia yang menjanjikan pertemuan kembali para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ saat mereka berenam pergi ke SMA yang berbeda. Daiki gugur sebelum bertemu dengannya, begitu juga Ryouta dan Atsushi—semuanya dikalahkan tim Seirin. Hanya Shintarou yang telah bersilangan jalan dengannya, namun tentu saja Akashi menghancurkannya. Sekarang giliran Tetsuya, yang telah menyingkirkan tiga mantan anggota reguler yang terbaiknya. Tapi Tetsuya takkan bisa menghentikan Akashi.

Tidak Shintarou, tidak pula Tetsuya.

Ah, sungguh keyakinan yang amat sarat dengan kepercayaan diri, bukan? Tapi tidak ada jalan lain, Akashi Seijuurou harus menang.

Dahulu di masa kejayaannya, Kiseki no Sedai adalah tim paling istimewa, paling solid dan paling kuat di antara yang lainnya. Tapi justru karena keistimewaan itu, mereka runtuh, satu-persatu. Fondasi yang tadinya kukuh berubah rapuh. Yang mempersatukan mereka kini tinggal tujuan yang sama semata, bukan sebuah hubungan pertemanan. Dahulu mereka pernah merasakan hal semacam itu, kini mungkin tidak lagi. Gara-garanya hanya satu—

—sang Kapten tim yang harusnya mempersatukan mereka malah mempercepat kehancuran mereka.

Satu alasan itu cukup bagi Akashi untuk dengan keras kepala meraih kemenangan. Ia tal bisa kalah, tidak setelah apa yang ia perbuat terhadap mantan rekan-rekan setimnya. Semuanya hanya demi sebuah tujuan pribadi yang egois. Meski egos adalah hal biasa baginya, baru pertama kali hatinya begitu tidak tenang.

Semakin menambah alasannya untuk menang. Kalau tidak, kemana pijakannya akan dibawa?

* * *

**Beberapa tahun sebelumnya,**

Akashi Seijuurou, atau yang biasa dipanggil Akashi oleh teman-temannya dengan berbagai tambahan tetek bengek _—kun_, _—cchi_, _—chin_, _—san_, bahkan _—sama_, duduk membatu di sebuah kursi yang ia seret ke pojok ruangan. Manajer tim basket SMP Teikou, gadis bernama Momoi Satsuki, sibuk mondar-mandir memberikan instruksi menu latihan yang berikutnya. Biarlah ia yang bekerja keras, sementara ini Akashi punya urusan sendiri yang perlu ia selesaikan. Biasanya Akashi mampu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, apa pun itu, dalam kurun waktu setengah jam. Namun sekarang, tidak seperti biasanya, ia telah duduk lebih dari satu jam tanpa mampu mencapai keputusan final. Mengenai apa? Hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Dan mungkin _coach_-nya juga.

"Akashi-_kun_, kau belum ikut latihan sejak tadi. Apa ada masalah?" Akashi mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang remaja lelaki berekspresi datar menatap balik padanya. Jarang ada orang yang menyadari kehadiran anak yang satu ini, dan biasanya orang-orang akan kaget dibuatnya. Namun sekali lagi, Akashi bukanlah orang biasa. Di saat kehadiran Kuroko Tetsuya adalah nol di mata orang, di matanya, anggota tim yang paling payah ini—baik secara _skill_ dan fisik—malah menjadi sorotan utamanya.

"Kuroko," ujarnya pendek. "Aku ikut latihan dasar tadi. Ini belum _sparring_ utama. Biasanya juga begitu, kan," ia beralasan, meski ia tidak tahu mengapa ia harus beralasan. Akashi merasa ia harus… _mengelak_.

"Tapi kau biasanya selalu mengawasi kami dari sana," seorang lagi bergabung, anggota tim reguler yang masuk paling belakangan, Kise Ryouta. Ia menunjuk sebuah tempat dekat ring. "Kau tampak tidak bersemangat, Akashi_cchi_." Kise terdiam sebentar. "Dan beralasan. Tidak seperti kau saja."

"Kise-_kun_ benar."

"Biarkan saja dia," ketiganya menoleh, sementara Aomine Daiki baru saja mencetak sebuah _dunk_ yang mengagumkan. "Bukannya dia selalu seperti itu?"

"Oh, sialan kau, Aomine_cchi_! Apa perlu pamer setiap saat!"

"Kau yang sialan, Kise! Siapa yang menyebarkan _photobook_-nya sendiri, hah?"

Kise mengedarkan pandangan tanpa dosa. "Ups, maaf."

"Akashi-_kun_, kau yakin tidak akan ikut latihan?" Akashi terdiam beberapa saat mengamati kawannya. Tetsuya mungkin yang paling payah, tapi semua anggota reguler mengakuinya dan menghormatinya. Selain kemampuannya yang tidak biasa, ia juga membuat suasana dalam tim lebih… menyenangkan. Akashi selalu menyebut mereka semua _rekan_, namun dalam hatinya, tanpa sadar, mungkin ia telah menganggap mereka _teman_.

Bagi Akashi Seijuurou, perbedaan di antara keduanya sangat besar.

"Benar-benar mengejutkan," komentar Murasakibara Atsushi, center tim reguler yang hobi sekali _ngemil_. Tak pernah sekali pun ia terlihat berpisah dengan kotak _snack_, kecuali saat latihan berlangsung. Sekarang pun, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang. Kali ini, seperti biasa, ia bersama Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, dan Midorima Shintarou pulang bersama. Kuroko yang bertubuh kecil sengaja berdiri di belakang Murasakibara yang bertubuh tinggi-besar sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot menghalau tumpukan salju yang mulai menebal menghalangi jalan.

Aomine mengangguk. "Yah, maksudku, ia memang luar biasa, namun untuk bisa menjadi kapten secepat itu…"

Malam itu, pengangkatan Akashi jadi kapten tim selepas latihan hari ini jadi topik hangat di antara teman-teman seangkatannya yang menjabat sebagai tim reguler. Banyak yang terkejut—mungkin semua, termasuk senior mereka—karena bukanlah sebuah kebiasaan di tim basket SMP Teikou untuk mengangkat kapten dari anggota junior. Fakta bahwa sekarang ini Akashi masih menduduki bangku kelas 2 dan ialah yang dipilih sebagai pengganti, bukan anak kelas 3, mungkin luar biasa sekaligus sedikit kurang ajar. Namun kata final pelatih tak bisa diganggu-gugat, dan semua senior juga sudah mengakuinya.

"Tapi dia masih kelas 2, kan. Apa menurutmu tak masalah?" Kise menyuarakan pikiran setiap orang. Midorima menggeleng.

"Kuragukan. Kau tahu, Akashi itu pewaris sebuah perusahaan konglomerat terkenal di Jepang—"

"Yang benar?!"

"—karena itu, ia menerima berbagai macam pelatihan dalam ruang lingkup yang sangat luas. Ia diajarkan mulai dari ilmu sampai seninya memimpin. Aku tidak hendak bilang itulah penyebabnya, tapi, bahkan kalau kita kesampingkan hal itu, Akashi memang benar-benar cerdas hingga kemampuan memimpinnya sama dengan senior Nijimura—kalau tidak _melebihi_."

"Wow."

Semuanya terpana mendengar perkataan Midorima; sebuah sisi dari teman mereka yang sudah cukup lama saling mengenal namun tidak mereka ketahui. Di antara mereka berlima, Midorima memang yang terdekat dengan Akashi (karena mereka sama-sama suka main _shogi_[1]), tapi rasanya aneh mendengar suatu fakta besar yang benar-benar baru tentang seseorang yang nyaris setiap hari bertemu.

"Bukannya keluargamu juga kaya, Midorima_cchi_?"

"Tidak sampai seperti Akashi…"

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita traktir Akashi_cchi_ _red velvet_ edisi spesial bulan ini saja?"

"Ukh, kau yang bayar, Kise."

"Apa! Kau tak adil Aomine_cchi_."

"Kau kan model. Harusnya uangmu banyak kan? Tidak seperti kita murid SMA biasa yang sakunya kering kerontang."

Sementara itu, di saat temannya ribut bersenda-gurau atau membicarakan kapten baru mereka, Kuroko diam seribu bahasa. Ia merasa hatinya tidak tenang.

Akashi tidak terlihat senang. Dan ia merasa suatu hal buruk akan terjadi.

-[]-

Seperti biasa, malam itu Akashi keluar lebih dulu di saat yang lain masih berganti pakaian. Kakinya melangkah melintasi koridor dengan agak terburu-buru. Udara malam musim dingin yang membekukan segera menyergapnya begitu ia melangkah keluar _gym_, sementara tampaknya jalanan telah sepi. Apa boleh buat, mereka latihan lebih lama hari ini. Gara-garanya, Kuroko _ngotot_ ingin mendamaikan Midorima dan Murasakibara yang sedang bertengkar soal latih-tanding sore tadi. Kali ini mereka bermain tiga-lawan-tiga, dengan Akashi, Midorima dan Murasakibara dalam satu tim, melawan tim Aomine, Kise dan Kuroko. Murasakibara, yang kebobolan lemparan Kise dan Aomine berkali-kali, tampak bersungut-sungut.

"Tunggu, Aka-_chin_, bukannya kau terlalu longgar pada mereka?" tuntutnya.

Akashi terperanjat, namun ia menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya dengan segera. "Tidak. Aku bermain seperti biasanya saja."

Namun Murasakibara memutuskan untuk diam, dan semuanya kembali normal setelah Kise dan Aomine yang berusaha mendapat _pass_ dari Kuroko menabrak satu sama lain dan bertengkar. Sementara Kuroko yang fisiknya memang payah berusaha keras menahan muntah karena latihan yang selalu berat. Akashi tersenyum kecil saat ia melintas menuju ruang loker. Semuanya kembali normal.

Semuanya kembali normal dalam tim, yang tersisa sekarang adalah masalahnya sendiri. Sejak kemiarin ia begitu tidak fokus dengan apa yang ia kerjakan dan merasa gelisah, meski sedikit yang menyadari perubahannya. Mungkin Kuroko melihat perubahan itu, tapi tidak dengan yang lain. Atau setidaknya belum. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi.

Akashi merapatkan mantel yang ia kenakan untuk menghalau dinginnya udara. Titik-titik salju berjatuhan, namun sayang sekali ia tidak membawa payung. Ia berbelok di sebuah pertigaan dan mempercepat langkahnya. Seperti biasa, dalam perjalanannya pulang hari itu, ia melewati sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai jenis _dessert_ dari berbagai negara, _Sekai O Toru_. Toko ini lumayan digandrungi karena rasa produknya yang fantastis. Biasanya ia akan melewati toko ini begitu saja, tidak ada yang khusus—lagi pula ia tak tertarik dengan kue-kue seperti itu. Bahkan ia kenal pemilik perusahaannya. Baru beberapa hari belakangan saja ada yang mengganggunya. Akashi melirik plang toko tersebut, tercantum _Edisi spesial bulan ini, Red Velvet A La Sekai O Toru_. _Untuk orang yang spesial bagi Anda di malam natal! Diskon 50%!_

Akashi tidak tertarik dengan edisi spesial macam apa pun; ia pribadi tidak punya orang yang ia anggap spesial. Diskon? Ia tidak butuh. Menurutmu keluarga konglomerat macam Akashi akan butuh diskon? Tanpa diskon pun ia sanggup beli lima lusin sekaligus, dibungkus kado rapi. Ia sudah biasa memesan yang demikian untuk kolega bisnisnya. Lantas apa yang mengusik pikirannya?

Terhenti, Akashi melirik produk-produk yang dipajang hari itu. Mulai dari _lemon pie_, _cheesecake_, segala jenis _waffle_, dan berbagai jenis dessert lainnya yang sering ia jumpai di acara pesta pertemuan perusahaan besar. Perhatiannya lalu jatuh pada sebuah kue yang diteruh lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya—_red velvet_ spesial bulan itu, bulan Desember.

"Bu, bisakah kita beli_ red velvet_ edisi spesial ini untuk natal nanti?" perkataan seorang bocah mengalihkan pikirannya. Di tikungan sana, seorang wanita berumur berjalan menggandeng seorang bocah laki-laki yang tampak bahagia.

"Ohoho, sekarang kan baru tanggal 19. Tapi boleh saja, Nak. Kau hebat sekali hari ini. Ayo, kita pilih yang kau suka. Kita bisa beli lagi untuk natal nanti."

Akashi mengawasi pasangan ibu dan anak itu masuk ke _Sekai O Toru_, tangannya terkepal begitu erat sampai urat-uratnya bertonjolan. _Red velvet_, _huh_? Hanya kue biasa seperti ribuan makanan lainnya. Akashi mengecek ulang tanggal yang tertera di jam tangannya. Tanggal 19.

Ah, bukankah besok tanggal 20?

-[]-

Kisah ini terjadi jauh sebelum Akashi Seijuurou menjadi kapten tim terkuat se-Jepang, jauh sebelum orang-orang menjulukinya singa, atau memanggilnya _Emperor_, atau bahkan, yang paling ekstrem, _bertekuk lutut _di hadapannya. Ada masa ketika sang jenius hanyalah bocah biasa yang beruntung karena terlahir dalam keluarga pengusaha raksasa di Jepang. 'Beruntung', menurut kacamata orang awam. Kenyataannya jauh dari beruntung.

Ayahnya, Tuan Akashi, adalah pemegang kekuasaan dalam perusahaan keluarga juga rumah tangga. Ia lelaki pendiam yang jarang berkomentar apalagi mengomel. Namun setiap keinginannya adalah perintah, dan setiap perintahnya adalah hukum. Bagai sangkar tangan besinya mencengkram Seijuurou kecil dengan satu hukum yang tak bisa diganggu-gugat: kemenangan. Apalah arti kemenangan dalam kehidupan manusia sehari-hari; mungkin hanya jadi gelar dalam suatu hasil permainan. Bagi kepala keluarga Akashi yang memuja filosofi kemenangan mutlak, kata tersebut bukanlah untuk permainan belaka.

Kebenaran hukumnya mutlak, sementara kemenangan adalah mutlak.

Maka kemenangan adalah kebenaran.

Bisa dibayangkan—sekonyol apa filosofi itu bagi Seijuurou, yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 6 sekolah dasar sekalipun.

Tuntutan ayahnya Sang Tiran membuatnya—memaksanya—menguasai permainan lebih dari empat alat musik, mengklaim dirinya sebagai pejabat tetap peringkat satu di kelas maupun angkatannya tanpa kekurangan kemampuan fisik dalam berbagai bidang olahraga dan, yang paling penting, instingnya yang tajam membuatnya bisa berpikir luas dan jauh ke depan, sangat dibutuhkan dalam berbisnis. Jadilah Seijuurou bocah ajaib yang sudah mulai menapaki jalannya memimpin perusahaan raksasa sejak di bangku kelas enam sekolah dasar. Terdengar mustahil?

Tentu saja. Bodoh dan mustahil. Namun apalah daya Seijuurou mengubah kepala Sang Tiran yang konon intan paling keras pun tak mampu memecahnya. Apalah dayanya, melunakkan hati ayahandanya yang sedingin dasar laut benua Antartika, jikalau tidak ada tempat yang lebih dingin dari itu di muka bumi ini.

Baru saja kemarin hal itu terbukti—untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Seijuurou dihukum tidak keluar dari ruang belajarnya selama seminggu. Penyebabnya? Keputusan yang diambilnya tempo hari menyangkut perusahaan keluarga Akashi dinilai membawa kerugian, padahal ayahnya tak pernah menggemblengnya. Bekal tak diberikan bola besi dijatuhkan. Seijuurou dikunci dalam ruang belajarnya dan diminta menekuni kesalahannya, sampai ia dapat dan mengerti betul apa yang dinilai salah dan bagaimana seharusnya ia mengambil keputusan. Padahal baru berselang beberapa minggu sejak ayahnya memukulnya hingga satu giginya terlepas disebabkan kinerja Seijuurou di kelas sedikit menurun lantaran ia berlatih keras memenuhi tuntutan ayahnya untuk membuat tim basket tempatnya bergabung meraih juara satu di pertandingan musim panas.

Yang membuatnya tetap bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya adalah ibunya, yang, tanpa diduga, memiliki karakteristik yang berkebalikan 180 derajat dari ayahnya.

Ibunya, sebut saja Nyonya Akashi, adalah wanita lemah lembut paling penyayang yang pernah Seijuurou kenal. Senyum keibuan selalu terkembang di wajahnya yang seakan luput dari terkaman usia. Hanya dua hal yang dituntutnya dari Seijuurou: cinta dan kegigihan. Mana ada seorang ibu yang tak mau dicintai anaknya, dan ibu yang baik pasti bangga melihat kerja keras dan usaha anaknya. Tetap saja, kerja keras dan usaha belaka takkan cukup bagi Tuan Akashi. Sungguh Seijuurou dididik dengan cara kaum Sparta versi modern—yang kau takkan tahu hanya dengan melihat dan mendengar.

Seijuurou tertunduk di atas tumpukan berkas dan map yang diantarkan sekretaris ayahnya sore tadi. Sebuah pulpen tergenggam di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan yang satunya memegang lembaran lain untuk dibandingkan dengan yang ada di atas mejanya sekarang. Sebuah buku tebal bergaris-garis berisi catatan hasil analisanya terbuka di halaman tengahnya, kertasnya tersiram cahaya lampu meja belajarnya. Seorang anak Sekolah Dasar kelas enam duduk tekun di meja belajarnya namun, bukannya belajar untuk mempersiapkan ujian akhir seperti halnya anak kelas enam lainnya, bocah ini tekun menganalisa kesalahan hasil keputusan yang diambilnya untuk sebuah perusahaan yang baru akan ia pimpin selulusnya ia dari perguruan tinggi nanti, dan membandingkannya dengan perusahaan lain. Bukannya Seijuurou harus khawatir dengan hasil ujiannya nanti—tanpa belajar pun ia bisa. Tapi bukankah pemandangan itu sangat memprihatinkan?

Atau setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Nyonya Akashi. Hatinya sungguh tidak tega menyaksikan anak semata wayangnya yang seharusnya menjalani masa-masa kecilnya dengan bahagia bersama temannya justru terjebak dalam konflik antarperusahaan.

Pintu ruang belajar itu diketuk, Seijuurou menggumamkan kata _masuk_ yang pelan. Namun rupanya cukup untuk terdengar oleh ibunya. Engsel pintu mahogani setinggi 3 meter itu sedikit berkeriut saat wanita penyabar itu masuk.

"Sei-kun, apa kau sudah makan?"

Seijuurou mengangkat kepala demi melihat ekspresi khawatir yang teramat sangat terancar di wajah ibunya. Hari ini sudah menginjak hari kelima sejak Seijuurou dikunci di ruang belajarnya. Ia tersenyum kecil untuk menenangkan ibundanya.

"Tenang saja, Ibunda. Tadi seorang pelayan membawakan makanan kemari."

Wanita berambut merah yang sama dengan Seijuurou itu mendekati anaknya. Tangannya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Seijuurou. Mata _amber_nya terlihat redup karena rasa khawatir, wajahnya tirus dan pucat. Lama ia menatap anaknya sebelum kemudian beralih kepada tumpukan kertas berlogo perusahaan Akashi. "Apa kau sudah mengerjakan _hukuman_mu?" tanyanya pahit. Seijuurou mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, semuanya sudah beres. Aku hanya memeriksa ulang agar tak ada kesalahan yang terlewat. Hanya kuharap…," Seijuurou terdiam sejenak. "Kuharap ini sudah cukup memuaskan."

Ibunya mengangguk. "Apa lukamu baik-baik saja?"

Perlahan tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi anaknya. Bercak keunguan tanda memar masih terlihat di sana—hasil pukulan yang diberikan suaminya minggu lalu. Punggung tangannya bergerak hati-hati di atas bercak itu, takut menyakiti. Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata mulai menuruni pipinya. Bahunya bergetar menahan emosi. "Oh, Sei-kun. Malang sekali kau ini. Maafkan aku, maafkan Ibundamu yang tak bisa membantumu sedikit pun ini."

Seijuurou tersentak. Ia berlutut—wanita itu, ibunya, yang melahirkannya, yang seharusnya ia mencium kakinya dan mempersembahkan jantungnya untuknya, berlutut di hadapannya, anak laki-lakinya yang belum pernah berbuat apa pun barang sekali untuk membuatnya bangga. Wajah ibunya itu dibenamkan ke dalam kedua telapak tangannya, dan ia menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan Seijuurou yang sedang duduk miring di atas kursi. Melewati kakinya ia bisa merasakan tubuh wanita yang paling dicintai dan disayanginya itu bergetar karena tangis.

"Ibunda, kau tampak lebih kurus. Apa kau makan dengan benar?" tanyanya. Ia meletakkan pulpennya dan dengan lembut menarik kedua tangan ibunya dari wajah beliau yang berlinangan air mata. Beberapa saat keduanya tidak berkata-kata, membiarkan isak tangis mengisi ruangan. Berangsur-angsur, Nyonya Akashi menenangkan dirinya.

"Ibunda, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, anakku. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Soal… soal Ayahanda. Apa ia sudah memaafkanku?"

Ibunya memejamkan mata, setetes air mata kembali mengaliri pipinya. Ia menggeleng sedih. "Entahlah, Sei-kun. Yang kutahu hanyalah, ia… marah besar."

"Aku tahu, Ibunda. Hanya saja aku bertanya-tanya, apakah aku…," suaranya menghilang di ujung kalimatnya. Sejenak, ia hanya mengamati sebuah foto dipigura yang dipajangnya di meja belajarnya. Foto kedua orang tuanya di hari pernikahan mereka. "Ibunda, apakah aku ini sebuah beban bagimu?"

Nyonya Akashi tampak terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi dari anaknya yang baru saja berumur dua belas tahun itu. Buru-buru ia menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak! Ya Tuhan, Sei, kenapa kau sampai berpikiran seperti itu?"

Sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah Seijuurou. Sebuah senyum sedih. "Karena aku tahu, Ibunda, untuk setiap keslahan yang kuperbuat, Ayahanda menghukummu juga."

Ruangan berubah hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara detak jarum jam yang terletak di atas pintu masuk dan deru lembut mesin penghangat ruangan.

"Tidak, Sei… kau adalah anakku. Anak yang sangat kubanggakan," bisik ibunya parau.

Berjam-jam setelahnya, tidak ada beranjak dari tempat masing-masing—keduanya termenung, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Seijuurou sendiri tidak yakin akan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Rasanya hal-hal di sekelilingnya hanya mengapung-ngapung, bergerak naik dan turun dalam gerakan lembat…

"Ah, Ibu hampir lupa, Sei-kun, aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu."

Belum sempat Seijuurou bertanya ada apakah gerangan, ibunya sudah melesat, menyambar sebuah kotak yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja dekat pintu, dan kembali. Seijuurou memerhatikan kotak itu lamat-lamat. Tampaknya dari toko kue.

"Apa ini, Ibunda?"

Ibunya tersenyum lebar. "Apa coba? Kau tak ingat? Ini tanggal 20 Desember." Seijuurou mengerutkan kening. Ia membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah kue merah berlapis krim putih dengan stroberi di puncaknya. Di sisi kotaknya diselipkan sebuah pisau _stainless steel_.

"Jeng jeng! Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi Seijuurou! Semoga tahun depan kau masuk SMP bagus!" Doa yang aneh.

Tak sanggup menahan ketawanya, ia menoleh dan berkata, "_Red velvet_? Yang benar saja, Ibunda. Menurutmu aku makan yang manis-manis begini?"

Ibunya menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam sendok plastik. "Ayolah. Masa kan kau tidak suka. Makan saja, mumpung Ibu lagi murah hati. Tegakah kau melukai perasaan Ibundamu yang rapuh ini, O Akashi Seijuurou yang Agung?" katanya saskastis. Seijuurou tertawa pelan. Ibunya memang penggemar sastra lama dan sering meniru dialognya sejak ia kecil. Hatinya terasa hangat melihat wanita di hadapannya kembali ceria.

"Baik, Ibunda. Mana titah Ibunda yang hamba dustakan." Ia mengambil sebuah sendok dari tangan ibunya dan tersenyum. "Apa Ibunda mau kuambilkan air?"

Ibunya menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Nanti aku a—"

Namun ketika badai datang pelangi hilang seketika. Ketika gelap turun terang lari tanpa aba-aba. Saat murka timbul manusia tak berdaya apa-apa. Seperti itulah kegembiraan sesaat yang mereka rasakan menguap seketika, manakala Sang Tiran menghampiri dengan amarah membara.

"SEIJUUROU!"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, membentur dinding dengan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga. Tampaklah sesosok laki-laki berjas abu-abu, melangkah masuk dengan amarah yang berkobar-kobar. Di tangannya telah tegenggem beberapa lembar kertas berlogo perusahaan Akashi. Dengan tegang, baik Seijuurou mau pun ibunya menatap lelaki itu tak bergerak.

"Ya, Ayahanda?"

Sorot mata laki-laki itu liar. Dengan pandangannya ia mengamati tiap senti ruang belajar anaknya. Pandangannya terhenti pada istri dan anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!"

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Jawab! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!"

"Tu, tunggu, Pak. Ini bukan salah Sei—"

"MAKANYA KUTANYA, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! ILYA! JAWAB AKU!"

Bagai tersambar petir, ibu Seijuurou tersentak. Wajahnya diliputi kengerian. Seijuurou yang terkaget setengah mati karena ayahnya menyasar ibunya segera bertindak.

"Kami—"

"Kami, Ayahanda, sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Ayahanda tak perlu khawatir, aku telah menyelesaikan tugasku."

Mata lelaki itu melotot tajam. Urat-urat di keningnya bertonjolan karena amarahnya. "Kalau begitu, apa itu yang kalian makan?! HAH?"

Tak ada yang berani menjawab. Keringat dingin mengaliri tengkuk Seijuurou. Tuhan, apa salahnya dan ibunya hingga patut diperlakukan seperti ini?

"A, aku hanya mengajaknya beristirahat sebentar. Sudah lima hari ini Sei bekerja tanp henti—"

"Karena itu kesalahannya! Apa kau tak paham juga?" kini ayahnya berbalik menghadap ibunya, badannya dicondongkan ke depan, otot-ototnya tegang. Ibunya hanya bisa menciut di bawah tekanan sebesar itu. "Lihat, Ilya! Ini hasil didikanmu yang memanjakannya! Pantas saja ia tidak bisa memimpin perusahaan dengan benar. Kesalahannya kemarin melebar dan berakibat fatal! Kemarin kita kehilangan mitra, sekarang kita terancam kehilangan posisi di pasar klien! Kalau begini terus nama Akashi akan jatuh. Otaknya tak berkembang! Mentalnya—"

"YA!" Ilya menyela. Entah dari mana ia tiba-tiba memiliki keberanian itu. Keberanian untuk menentang suaminya. "Ya, Sei tidak berkembang karena ia tidak mendapat kebebasan! Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak ambil alih saja?! Kenapa tak dari awal kau yang buat keputusan, hah?! Sekarang ini jadi salahnya. Apa pantas anak kelas enam SD kau suruh memegang perusahaan laknatmu itu?!"

"Kurang aj—"

"APA PANTAS, HAH?! DASAR BAJINGAN TAK PUNYA OTAK!"

Di luar petir menyambar-nyambar, kilat merebak; seakan menyambut amarah seorang wanita yang telah sekian lama terpendam. Awan-awan mulai bergulung dengan gemuruh hebat. Namun ketiga Akashi yang berada dalam ruangan itu mengabaikan apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Badai mereka adalah apa yang ada di dalam sini.

Namun sebagaimana badai dalam syair-syair, ia cepat berlalu. Kejadiannya seakan hanya berupa kelebatan-kelebatan yang diputar lambat. Saat itu sekelilingmu menjadi kabur dan waktu bagaikan terhenti.

Bagi Akashi pun sama—badai malam itu cepat berlalu dalam satu degupan jantungnya. Tahu-tahu ruangan telah senyap, ayahnya telah melintas keluar, meninggalkannya berdiri dalam keterkejutan. Sementara di hadapannya, di atas beludru putih pemberian ayahnya bertahun-tahun lalu, tubuh wanita berambut merah sehalus sutera tergeletak lemas, dengan sebatang pisau _stainless steel_ menancap di jantungnya. Tidak ada rasa sedih di hati Seijuurou, yang ada hanya rasa _shock_. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaiman seharusnya ia merasa, dan seharusnya ia melakukan apa. Yang ada dalam kepalanya hanyalah reka ulang peristiwa tersebut dan kata-kata tanpa perasaan yang diucapkan ayahnya sebelum melesat keluar dengan limbung dan ketakutan.

_Kau lihat, Seijuurou, itulah yang akan terjadi kalau kau kalah bersaing, bahkan dengan keluargamu sendiri. Jangan tanamkan belas kasih. Ibumu salah, karena ia tak memenangkan persaingan dalam hidupnya sendiri. Di dunia ini, yang kuatlah yang menang._

Di luar, badai salju masih berkecamuk. Sementara Seijuurou menatap permadani putih yang kini telah menjelma menjadi beludru merah darah itu hampa.

Kalau ia merasa melihat sedikit saja penyesalan pada raut muka ayahnya, pastilah ia hanya berkhayal.

-[]-

Maka kata-kata ayahnya kembali terngiang dalam kepalanya beberapa hari setelah tim reguler SMP Teikou memperoleh kemenangan dalam turnamen nasional, saat semuanya mulai berantakan. Aomine tampak kacau dan mulai bolos latihan, sementara Murasakibara mulai melantur; ia tak mau diatur oleh orang yang jauh lebih lemah darinya.

Bahkan tidak juga Akashi.

Jadilah mereka terlibat dalam satu-lawan-satu. Akashi adalah pemain hebat, namun dalam kemampuan fisik dan basket, tampaknya Murasakibara jauh lebih baik. Bahkan Akashi sendiri mengakui hal itu. Ia tak pernah ragu mengakui kemampuan orang-orang yang memang lebih baik darinya. Dan kini ia nyaris kalah. Nyaris. Rasanya ia tak ada masalah dengan hal itu. Lagi pula seorang pemimpin dalam tim bukanlah harus yang terkuat dalam tim, atau terhebat.

Hanya, jauh di dalam hatinya, sebuah suara menjerit-jerit. Jauh di dalam kepalanya, sebuah memori menggeliat, bersiap untuk kembali setelah tidur lamanya. Murasakibara telah mengoloknya secara pribadi, dan, karena itu, ia tak bisa terima.

_Kau lihat, Seijuurou, itulah yang akan terjadi kalau kau kalah bersaing, bahkan dengan keluargamu sendiri. Jangan tanamkan belas kasih. Ibumu salah, karena ia tak memenangkan persaingan dalam hidupnya sendiri. Di dunia ini, yang kuatlah yang menang._

_Dengar apa yang kukatakan. Karena aku tak pernah kalah._

"Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu, Atsushi. Aku selalu menang—karena itulah apa yang kukatakan selalu benar. Jangan coba-coba menentangku. Siapa yang menghalangi jalanku, siapa pun ia," Akashi terhenti sejenak, gambaran beludru merah itu berkelebatan dalam kepalanya. "Akan kubunuh."

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya dari kelima mantan rekannya menuju sebuah meja di sudut ruangan, yang dijaga beberapa orang. Di belakang mereka berdiri sebuah lemari jati berkaca, di dalamnya terpampang sebuah piala emas.

Tanda kemenangan.

Akashi tersenyum puas. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, ia dapat memiliki piala itu. Bukan harta yang ia butuhkan, bukan pula simbol formalitas biasa tanda kemenangan. Kemenangan baginya tak perlu dirayakan, karena sudah sewajarnya ia dapat. Memperoleh kemenangan adalah seperti bernapas baginya—hal lumrah yang harus.

Namun ia tetap membutuhkan piala itu—sekali lagi bukan sebagai simbol, namun untuk hal lain yang lebih penting. Hal yang lebih besar—sebagai bukti pendukung bahwa ideologinya selama ini benar, sebagai alat yang mengesahkan tujuan besarnya.

Akashi menggenggam sebuah gunting yang berkilat-kilat memantulkan cahaya lampu stadion. Jemarinya memainkan benda itu dengan ringan, sementara senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Pikirannya terus-menerus memvisualisasikan hal yang telah dinanti-nantikannya sejak lama, saraf-saraf di ujung-ujung jarinya seakan sudah bisa merasakan hal itu. Yang ia lihat dalam bayangannya sekarang hanya ada sebuah;

Gambaran gunting anti-karat itu menancap di jantung kepala keluarga Akashi.

Tak apa kan? Bukankah ia selalu benar? Lantas tindakkannya nanti dapat dibenarkan. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah hal itu meragukan?

"Akashi, pesananmu sudah sampai," salah seorang rekan satu timnya yang sekarang membuyarkan pikirannya. Di tangannya tertenteng sebuah kotak bertuliskan _Sekai O Toru_. "Kau yakin mentraktir kami? Tumben sekali. _Red velvet_-nya mahal sekali."

Akashi menyeringai. Ia melenggang menuju tangga keluar dari stadion Tokyo.

"Sudah kubilang makan saja. Lagipula sekarang sudah waktunya." Ia melirik jam tangannya. Tanggal yang tertera: 20 Desember.

Tenang saja. Piala yang akan ia peroleh hari ini akan memastikan pijakannya.

Toh ia pasti menang.

—END—

**Ah, leganya!**

**Pertama-tama, terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan membaca **_**one-shot**_** ini meski saya tahu ini **_**lame**_** banget. Apa **_**feel**_**-nya kurang terasa? Atau terlalu bertele-tele?**

**Untuk **Rei** dan **andinify**, ada komentar khususkah? :D **

**Kedua, saya minta maaf kalau ada hal yang membingungkan. Misalnya, ada yang tidak dijelaskan dalam ceritanya. Saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat cerita ini jelas bagi yang belum pernah membaca **_**manga**_**-nya tanpa membuatnya terlalu bertele-tele bagi teman-teman fandom.**

**[1]**_**Shogi**_** : catur Jepang**

**Lalu saya sertakan beberapa referensi bagi yang tertarik untuk melihat sumbernya;**

**Chapter 113, chapter 220, dan satu chapter lagi yang saya lupa, hehehe…**

**Masalah bagian **_**dessert**_**nya yang mungkin sangat kurang, saya juga minta maaf. Padahal **_**prompt**_**nya **_**dessert**_**, tapi saya malah dapat ide dari nama makanan itu… ada yang mengerti maksud saya dalam cerita itu? Kalau ada, dengan senang hati saya mendengarkan ^_^**

_**Akhirul kalam**_**, semoga dapat menghibur dan bermanfaat untuk bagian saya juga ;p kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan**

**Semoga libur kalian menyenangkan!**


End file.
